cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cybernations Basketball League
The Cybernations Basketball League is split into two different events. In March 2006, the Bear Republic hosted the Cybernations Basketball Tournament, which hosted 18 teams. After an exciting tournament, the Boombox Nation Boomboxes came away with the title, guaranteeing them a #1 ranking to start the Cybernations Basketball League. The Cybernations Basketball League was opened for registration on April 7, 2006, days after the Tournament ended. 32 teams are open to the League. The Cybernations Basketball Tournament The tournament, located in the Grizzlie Dome in Bearington, in The Bear Republic. In total, 18 teams signed up. The bracket is located below. 'The Bracket' Wednesday, March 22: Play in: Sisedondekistan Black Wolves (OUT) vs. Jayhawk Colin Jayhawks (won) Play in 2: Jayhawk Colin Jayhawks (OUT) vs. Elmo Kamikaze (won) Game 1- (9)Master Revan Jedi Knights (won) vs. (8)Ted Llamas (OUT) Game 2- (10)Dominicai Domak Sisserous (won) vs. (7)SocCarolina Blue Devils (OUT) Game 3- (11)Scots Empire Glasgow Destinies (OUT) vs. (6)Boombox Nation Boomboxes (won) Game 4- (12)Bundesland Wolfpack (OUT) vs. (5)Portugal Teutonic Angels (won) Thurs March 23: Game 5- (13)Kyphros Tigers(OUT) vs. (4)Bear Republic Grizzlies (won) Game 6- (14)New Atlantis Sharks (won) vs. (3)Talost Persian Empire Hunters(OUT) Game 7- (15)Exploria Warriors(OUT) vs. (2)Zackistan Diamond Dogs (won) Game 8- (16)Elmo Kamikaze(OUT) vs. (1)Sedar Timbers (won) Saturday, March 25 Game 9- (5)Portugal Teutonic Angels(OUT) vs. (4)Bear Republic Grizzlies (won) Game 10- (14)New Atlantis Sharks(OUT) vs. (6)Boombox Nation Boomboxes (won) Sunday, March 26 Game 11- (10)Dominicai Domak Sisserous (won) vs. (2)Zackistan Diamond Dogs(OUT) Game 12-(9)Master Revan Jedi Knights (won) vs. (1)Sedar Timbers(OUT) Tuesday, April 4 - FINAL FOUR Game 13- (10)Dominicai Domak Sisserous(OUT) vs. (6)Boombox Nation Boomboxes (won) Game 14- (9)Master Revan Jedi Knights (won) vs. (4)Bear Republic Grizzlies(OUT) Thursday, April 6 - Championship Game 15- (9)Master Revan Jedi Knights(OUT) vs. (6)Boombox Nation Boomboxes (won) Champion - Boombox Nation Boomboxes The Cyber Nations Basketball League The Cyber Nations Basketball League is coming soon. The rankings will be decided after the tournament is over. The Committee The committee will decide all of the general upkeep decisions with the league. The Committee is a volunteer organization with owners as members. The three members are: Master Revan Skyia Provinces The Bear Republic Basketball League Teams 32 teams will be accepted into the tournament. The season will start as soon as 32 teams are in and the divisions are made. The rankings will be the top 16, meaning those teams will make the championship tournament. 1.Jedi Knights - Master Revan 2.Bear Republic Grizzlies - The Bear Republic 3.Dominicai Domak Sisserous - Emperor Mish II 4.Boombox Nation Boomboxes - Boombox Nation 5.Sedar Timbers - Celton 6.Zackistan Diamond Dogs - AladdinSane 7.New Atlantis Sharks - Lord Sam 8.Teutonic Angels - Portugal 9.Elmo Kamikaze - Elmo 10.Exploria Warriors - DarkMagnus 11.Persian Empire Hunters - Talost 12.Kyphros Tigers - Skyia Provinces 13.Bundesland Wolfpack - bundesland 14.Glasgow Destinies - Sir Sci 15.SocCarolina Blue Devils - SocCarolina 16.Ted Llamas - patjenn 17. Jayhawkia Jayhawks - Jayhawk Colin 18. Black Wolves - Sisedondekistan 19. Emerchian Rapids - UnitedAnarchist 20. Ana les Villes Wraiths - Mariemaia Michalka 21. The terrorist annihalators - Emporer OrangegodIII 22. Darnassus Thunder - Damion Foster 23. Johnson McJohsons - Peter Johnson 24. Red Sheep Squadrun - Duke007 25. Happy Negro Red Fighters - Nigras 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. The Top 16 rankings The Top 16 will be decided weekly by the Committee. 1. Boombox Nation Boomboxes 2. Master Revan Jedi Knights 3. Bear Republic Grizzlies 4. Dominicai Domak Sisserous 5. Sedar Timbers 6. Portugal Teutonic Angels 7. New Atlantis Sharks 8. Zackistan Diamond Dogs 9. Persian Empire Hunters 10. Kyphros Tigers 11. Elmo Kamikaze 12. Ted Llamas 13. SocCarolina Blue Devils 14. Glasgow Destinies 15. Exploria Warriors 16. Bundesland Wolfpack 17. Johnson McJohnson Category:Roleplay Category:Sports